When I was Your Man
by Okiniiri-Hime
Summary: Suke... aku mencintaimu / di bawah guyuran hujan / Give all your hours / when I was Your Man OneShoot UP! / Warm : Yaoi SasuNaru. #AlwaysCareAboutSN


Tittle : When I was Your Man

Pairing : SasuNaru and some others.

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

 **My** **pride,** **my ego, my needs and my selfish ways**

 **Caused a good strong woman like you walk out of my life  
**

 **-Bruno Mars-**

* * *

 **Sasuke POV**

Aku hanya dapat melihatmu dari kejauhan. Pernah terpikir dalam benakku untuk mendekatimu. Namun, kuurungkan niatku. Ini salahku. Dan aku yang akan menanggungnya.

"Ne,Suke. Besok kita jalan bersama, Yah?"

"Ne, Suke. Nanti kita makan siang bersama, oke?"

"Suke, aku mencintaimu."

"Jangan tinggalkan aku, Ne?"

Tawa, rengutan manja serta segala sikapnya yang lain, aku sungguh merindukan nya.

Naruto... aku ingin kau kembali ke sisiku lagi.

* * *

Now I'll never, never get to clean out the mess I'm in

And it haunts me every time I close my eyes.

-Bruno Mars-

.

Aku hanyalah orang yang entah apa artinya bagimu.

Aku hanyalah pemuda yang kelewat bodoh yang selalu menunggu dengan sabar di sisimu

Berharap tuk kau kan berubah.

-Uzumaki Naruto

...

Flashback

...

Naruto terduduk termenung menatap undangan jamuan makan malam yang akan di selenggarakan oleh Hyuuga di Mansion mereka. Undangan yang Hinata berikan padanya itu hanya di pandang dengan raut tak terbaca olehnya.

Naruto sebenarnya sangat ingin untuk menghadiri acara ini, namun-

"Aku akan pergi Study tour selama satu minggu ini. Bye!"

Lagi lagi... Dia harus membatalkan segalanya demi Sasuke.

Sasuke akan study tour seminggu ini. Dan itu artinya, dia tak akan bisa pergi ke sana. Karena, tertulis dengan jelas di undangan untuk membawa pasangan dansa. Dan Naruto cukup tau bahwa hanya Sasuke lah yang bisa dia ajak.

Sasuke mengunci pintu apartemen yang sudah dua tahun ini ia dan Naruto tempati bersama. Dalam diamnya pemuda itu merasa bersalah dengan Naruto.

Maaf aku berbohong.

Yah. Sasuke berbohong. Pemuda itu bukannya akan menjalani Study tour, namun-

"Sasuke-kun, kenapa lama sekali? Ayo, keretanya akan segera berangkat."

Sasuke bukanlah akan menjalani study tour, namun... liburan dengan Sakura -kekasih gelapnya- ke Suna.

Yah... Sasuke mencapai titik jenuhnya. Dia juga perlu keturunan kan? Uchiha tak bisa mengharapkan apapun dari Itachi yang malah terjerat pesona pemuda cantik asal London, Deidara. Tentu Sasuke lah yang akan me manage semuanya.

...

Jahat sekali kau, Sasuke!

...

Aku mungkin bukan sesuatu yang sempurna.

Namun, aku ingin kau bisa melengkapiku.

Bukan menduakan diriku.

...

End flashback

...

Although it hurts

I'll be the first to say that,

I was wrong...

-Bruno Mars -

...

Sasuke tau dia salah. Oleh karena itu. Dia ingin mengakui semuanya. Dia ingin menebusnya dengan segala hal. Dia tau ini mungkin sangat terlambat. Namun, Sasuke ingin berusaha.

Sasuke hanya mampu terduduk di bawah guyuran hujan. Dia tengah menyambangi rumah Naruto. Dan pemuda itu tak mau membukakan pintu untuknya.

...

I know I'm probably much too late

To try and apologize for my mistakes

...

Naruto hanya mampu menatap dari kejauhan Sasuke yang tengah di guyur oleh hujan dengan airmata yang mengalir deras dari pelupuk mata shappire-nya.

Naruto ingin menemui Sasuke. Memeluknya dan berkata semua bisa kembali seperti semula dan kita bisa bersama. Namun... Jangankan untuk itu. Memaafkan saja Naruto tak bisa. Terlalu menyakitkan. Dan Naruto terlalu takut merasakan sakitnya lagi.

...

My pride, my ego, my needs and my selfish ways.

Cause of the strong woman like you walk out of my life.

...

"Ne Suke, Suki Dayo "

"Suke... promise we always together."

"Suke..."

"Sasuke..."

"Sasuke..."

"..ke.."

* * *

Jika kau kau tanya aku, semuanya jelas sudah terlambat.

Namun... second chance bagaimana?

Heh, aku lupa.

Orang sepertimu tak kan bisa mendapatkannya.

...

I hope he buys you flowers

I hope he held your hand

Give you all his hours

When he had the chance.

Take you to every party

Cause I remember how much you loved to dance.

Do all the things I should have done

When I was Your Man...

...

End...

AN : ini hanya karya abal yang terlintas saat mendengar lagu Bruno Mars - When I was Your Man. Dan... bayangan saya saat hal itu terjadi... :"(

Dan... Fic abal ini yang jadi... maaf Typos. .. xanthine segalanya... belum di malam :p

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

Okiniiri-Hime

.

.

. Review?

Thanks

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mind to Review?

Thanks


End file.
